


"The House" part 3

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle throws a privet tea party in the treehouse for Rumple, but a few extra guests invite themselves to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The House" part 3

Rumplestiltskin and Belle admire their new little treehouse. For the first week, they spent almost everyday in it, reading, enjoying quiet moments with each other, even sleeping under it’s roof. They never thought they’d spend so much time in a tree and cherish every second they have in it together.

Belle stands in the kitchen looking out the window, staring at their tiny house in the tree. She wants to do something special with Rumple, but can’t think of anything off the top of her head. It takes her a minute, but it finally comes to her; the tea set. Bell wants to have a privet little tea party with her husband in the treehouse.

With Rumple at the shop for the day, Belle knows now is the perfect time to make something for the party. There’s just one problem with Belle’s cooking, she isn’t a very pleasing cook. She has a few cookbooks Rumple gave her, just in case she ever wanted to hone the skill. She goes to the refrigerator and takes down one of her cookbooks. She quickly brushes through it and comes across a recipe for a lemon blueberry cake, she thinks will be perfect with the tea. She looks through the book again, but suddenly shuts it. She doesn’t want to push her luck and decides one cake will be more than enough. She writes down a shopping list, grabs her purse, as she heads out the front door and gets on her bike.

Shortly after their wedding, Rumple taught Belle how to ride a bike, but she haven’t ridden it in weeks.

As Belle turns the peddles, the handlebars rattle and she loses her balance, falling off the bike. She catches herself, before crashing to the ground. Belle immediately picks up her bike and tries again. Holding the handlebars steady, she pushes the peddles and starts to pick up speed. It takes her a moment, but she finally gets a grip on riding the bike.

After nearly falling in a bush and almost hitting a cat, Belle finally arrives safely at the market.

Standing in the baking isle, Belle is a little confused. She stares at the numerous boxes of flour, trying to figure out the differences. She didn’t write down what type of flour to buy, she wasn’t aware there would be so many. As she stands in the isle trying to make a choice, Belle feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and to her surprise, Henry is standing behind her.

”Hi,” Henry says with a smile.

"Hello sweetie." She smiles back. "I didn’t expect to find you here."

"I’m here with my mom."

Belle looks down the isle and catches a glimpse of Regina storming past the baking section. “How’s little Fire doing? Is he not hanging out with you today?”

"He’s fine, my mom wouldn’t let me bring him."

"Oh, I see."

"What are you doing, Grandma? Why were you staring at those boxes of flour?"

"Well, I’m going to try to bake a cake for Rumple. I have this list of ingredients." She shows Henry her list. "I just didn’t write down what type of flour to use. I didn’t know there would be so many choices."

"My mom has a cake recipe with the same ingredients. She uses this one." He steps to the shelves behind Belle and picks up the box of cake flour from bottom shelf.

"Oh, cake flour. I didn’t see that down there. Thank you Henry."

“You’re welcome. I’ve baked a few things with my mom and she always uses this for cakes.”

"Henry, I’ve never baked a cake before. Would you mind coming over to help me?"

"I have to ask my mom first, but I’ll love to help you, Grandma."

"Okay, you go ask and I’ll pick up the rest of the ingredients."

"Alright." Henry runs down the isle and catches up with Regina.

Belle laughs to herself, thinking about how she overlooked the cake flour. She puts the box in her hand basket, then shops to get the rest of her cake ingredients. After collecting all the items, she waits for Henry by the register. She spots him looking for her and she flags him down. “Henry, over here.” She waves her arms in the air.

He quickly runs over to her.

"Did your mom say it was okay?"

"Well, at first she was like, ‘how did that bookworm even get here, she doesn’t drive.’ I told her that you probably walked and that the market isn’t far from your place. She said I could come, then asked what we were doing. I told her about the cake and she gave me this.” Henry pulls a small bottle out of his pocket.

"What’s that?"

"It’s a special ingredient that she uses in all of her cakes, imported vanilla extract. She says its the best and this market doesn’t have it here."

Belle takes the bottle and examines it, there’s no label on it. “Henry, how did she give this to you?”

"She used her magic."

Belle looks suspiciously at the little dark green bottle and opens it for a smell. “Well, it smells like vanilla. Have you seen her use this before?”

"Yes, every time she bakes a cake. My mom wouldn’t give me anything to hurt you. She’s not like that anymore, I trust her."

"Well, I trust you Henry." Belle puts the bottle in her pocket. "Come on, let’s go pay for this stuff." They go to the cashier and pay for the groceries, then they head out of the store together. Belle walks up to her bike and sits the groceries in the front basket.

"Grandma, you rode your bike here?"

"Yes, I did." She pauses for a moment. "Oh… I didn’t expect to bring anyone back with me. You can ride the bike and I’ll walk."

"You don’t have to walk, we can both ride the bike. I’ll sit on the handlebars while you peddle."

"No, no I don’t think that’s a very good idea. I almost hit a cat on my way here, so it wouldn’t be safe for me to control the bike. I haven’t been riding very long."

"You almost hit a cat?" Henry looks at her shocked. "Okay, you can sit on the handlebars and I’ll ride us to the house." He sits on the bike.

"Have you done this before?" Belle removes the groceries and timidly climbs into the bars, positioning herself in the basket.

"Of course I have. As lone as you don’t break the basket, we’ll be fine."

"I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Rumple gave me this bike. He conjured it up with magic."

"Cool." Henry turns the peddles and slowly rides the bike to his grandparents house.

They arrive at the manor a lot faster than it took Belle to get to the market. She pulls herself out of the basket and stretches, rubbing the numbness out of her bottom.

"Are you okay?" Henry asks.

"Yes, I’m fine. The ride was just a bit bumpy."

"I’m sorry, Grandma."

"That’s alright. You got us here safely, thank you Henry."

"You’re welcome." He carries her bike onto the porch.

Belle follows behind him, unlocks the door and they both head straight to the kitchen. She sits the groceries on the counter and begin unpacking them. “Henry could you look through that cookbook and find the cake recipe?”

"Sure." He flips through the book, sitting on the kitchen table. "I found it."

"Thank you."

Belle and Henry work together on making the cake. Henry shows his grandmother everything he learned about cooking from Regina. They mix the eggs, sugar, flour, blueberries, lemons, and a few drops of Regina’s imported vanilla, all together with other ingredients. Henry pours the batter into the bunt pan and Belle places it in the oven. They look at each other and smile. Belle enjoys spending this time with her grandson and Henry loves helping her.

As they sit at the kitchen table waiting for the cake to bake, Henry notices the time. “Oh, I have to go. My mom said I needed to be home by dinner. I’m sorry, Grandma I can’t stay to see how the cake comes out or to taste it.”

"Aww, well that’s okay, Henry. Rumple and I won’t eat it all. You can come over and taste it tomorrow."

"Okay." Henry stand up from the table. "Grandma, would you mind if I ride your bike home?"

"Of course not sweetie. You be careful on your way home and I’ll see you tomorrow." She makes a gesture for a hug.

Henry smiles and hugs her tightly.

Belle walks Henry to the front door and watches him ride away, before going back into the house.

The timer chimes on the oven and Belle removes the cake. “Wow, this came out beautifully. Thank you Henry,” she says to herself. She flips the cake over on a wire rack, removing it from the bunt pan. With her husband arriving home any minute, Belle heads out to the treehouse and collects the tea set. She brings the set into the house and starts the water to boil, then she goes upstairs to change.

Belle changes into her seductive french maid costume, she knows will always drive Rumple wild. She reaches in the back of the closet, pulling out an old hat and a pink feathered scarf. Everyone must be properly dressed for her tea party. She hurries back downstairs and finishes making the tea, dust the cake with powder sugar and sets everything up on the tea tray. She writes a quick note and leaves it on the front door, then heads out to the treehouse with her tray. Belle can hardly wait to surprise her husband.

Ten minutes later, Rumple arrives home from the antique shop. He notices the note on the door and reads it.

Hello sweetie,  
I hope you had a wonderful day. I’m back in the treehouse.   
-Love, Miss French

Rumple laughs to himself and steps off the porch, heading straight back to their treehouse. He stands in front of the large oak tree and waits for the hover disc to fall to his feet. When it does, he steps on and it lifts him up to the treehouse. The door to the house opens and he goes in. What he walks into is completely unexpected.

Belle is standing in front of the wall of books, pretending to dust them. She turns around and smiles. “Mr. Gold, your home early from work today. I just spoke to your wife. She informed me to tell you, she wouldn’t be here for dinner tonight and that I should have your tea ready when you got home.”

Rumple’s eyes widen and his jaw drops to the floor. He quickly pulls himself together to play. “Thank you, Miss French.” He clears his throat. “I hope I didn’t arrive too early. You do have my tea ready, don’t you?”

"I just finished making it." She goes to his side and takes him by the hand, leading him to the seat at the table. "Let me make you more comfortable, Mr. Gold." She places the old hat on his head and wraps the pink feathered scarf around his neck.

"Thank you Miss French." He grins.

"You’re very welcome sir." She pours him a cup of tea.

"Your cake smells delicious. Did you bake it yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

"Really?" Rumple asks shockingly.

"Yes, Henry came over and helped me." She whispers in his ear and cuts him a slice.

Rumple picks up his spoon and tosses it on the floor. “Miss French, would you mind picking that up for me?”

"Of course not sir." She turns around and slowly bends over in front of him.

He can see under her very short skirt, she isn’t wearing any panties. Rumple softly rubs on her ass.

She quickly stands up straight. “Mr. Gold, what would your wife say if she saw what you just did?”

"She’d probably tell me to keep going."

Belle giggles.

Rumple grabs her by the hips and sits her on his lap. “Thank you for the spoon, Miss French.” He cuts into his cake and feeds her the first bite.

"Mmm." She licks her lips, takes the spoon and feeds him.

"You did an excellent job on the cake."

"Thank you sir." She feeds him another piece.

He slides his hand up her thigh and slips his fingers between her folds.

Her body shudders, but she continues to feed him.

He massages his fingers against her pearl and draws her into him for a kiss. “You’ve been very busy today, Miss French,” he spoke upon her lips.

"Mmhmm," she hums. Belle glances over to the other side of the treehouse and a little squirrel perches on the window. "Look sweetie, someone’s watching us." She giggles.

"Isn’t that cute. He’ll go away soon enough." Rumple removes his fingers, breaks off a piece of cake with his hand and feeds it to his wife.

She slowly licks his fingers. “I hope I’m not giving you the wrong impression, Mr. Gold. Just because your wife isn’t here, doesn’t mean we should be doing thing like this.”

"You’re right. What was I thinking?"

Belle smiles and stands from his lap. “I still have a lot of work to do.” She turns to the wall of books and pretends to dust them again.

Rumple moves from the table and stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and slips his hands between her thighs.

Belle closes her eyes and leans back against him. “Ahh…” she moans. “What did I tell you?” She turns away from his touch and walks to the other side of the table.

Rumple stands across from her, with the table between them. “My apologizes Miss French. I should keep my hands to myself.” He slowly walks towards her, with a sinister grin on his face.

She backs away from him, laughing to herself. She turns to run away, but he quickly catches her with the feathered scarf, stopping her in her tracks.

He wraps the scarf around her and ties it. “Now look at that.” He stands behind her, taking off the old hat and places it on her head. “It seems you have yourself all tied up.” He brushes her hair away and kisses the nape of her neck.

"Mr. Gold, I could lose my job if your wife ever saw this."

"Well, then we’ll have to make sure she never does." He slides the straps off of her shoulders, slips his hand down and caresses her breast.

"Oh, Mr. Gold," she whimpers. She glimpse over to the window and notices more squirrels staring at them. "Rumple look, there’s more of them, curious little things."

"Maybe we should give them more to see." Rumple takes the hat off of her head and bends her over the table. "It seems we have an audience Miss French." He lifts up her skirt and rubs her ass, giving her a little tap.

"Oh ! Mr. Gold, you must be gentle."

"My wife doesn’t like it gentle."

"I’m not your wife."

He gets down on his knees behind her and spreads her legs apart. “I’m sorry, I’ll be gentle.” He puts his lips to the lips between her thighs, slowly gliding his tongue inside.

"Ahh…" Her body quivers.

He drinks the juices of her folds, as he unbuckles his belt, moves his hand in his pants and strokes his cock.

She grips her hands into fists. “Mmm, Mr. Gold.” She heavily breaths.

He flicks his tongue against her faster, then quickly stands up. His pants fall to the floor and he lays on top of her, with his hard cock rubbing against the outside of her folds. “Would you like me to untie you, Miss French?”

"Yes, I really should be getting back to work."

"You’ll be getting back soon enough, but not until we finish what you started." He unties the scarf and tosses it on the floor. He pulls down the top of her costume and stands her up, kissing the side of her neck.

She reaches her hand around and takes ahold of his hard length, slowly gliding him inside her.

"I was starting to think you wouldn’t let me." He whispers into her neck.

"Why wouldn’t I? You are my husband."

"So, Mrs. Gold is home." He thrust inside her.

"Ahh, yes !" she moans.

"I missed my wife." He gently pushes her down on the table and thrust inside her hard and deep.

"Oh, Rumple…" She feels every inch of him pumping in and out of her.

He grips her hips, rocking her body against him. His head falls back and he closes his eyes. “I love you so much, Belle,” he groans.

In the middle of their moment of passion, squirrels from the window scurry into the treehouse and one begins crawling up Rumple’s leg.

He shakes his leg to try to get it off. “It’s clawing on me, Belle !”

"What is?"

"One of those squirrels !"

"You better not think about stopping. You can just zap him back outside."

Rumple snaps his fingers and makes the critter vanish, then continues his stokes inside Belle.

"Faster, Rumple… Mmm, don’t stop."

He picks up speed, plunging inside her wet folds, as another squirrel makes an attempt to crawl up his leg. Rumple doesn’t bother to tell Belle, he just makes it disappear.With all these furry critters trying to get Rumple’s attention, he feels he must hurry to satisfy his wife. He dips his hand down into her folds and rubs against her clit.

She closes her eyes and body jolts with pleasure.

Rumple massages his fingers faster and pumps inside her harder from behind.

While another cuddly squirrel crawls up his back, resting on his head.

Rumple shakes his head, but the squirrel stays on top. He closes his eyes, trying not to think of the distraction and fighting off the urge of coming inside her early. He looks to the window and more little brown eyes are beaming back at him. He closes his eyes, as sweat starts to drip down his face. Their playtime in the treehouse has quickly turned into a critter fiasco.

"Oh… Oh Rumple !" She trembles, as her orgasm rushes across her body and she comes.

Rumple immediately let’s himself go, coming inside her fast. His body shakes and he catches his breath, then quickly pulls out if her. He hobbles over to the window with his pants around his ankles.

Belle has never felt him pull out so hastily. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

"The yard is covered with them !"

"Covered with… Oh god ! There’s one on your head and it has something in it’s mouth !" Belle lefts herself from the table and rushes to his side. "Stay still sweetie." She gently grabs the squirrel and takes the paper from it’s mouth. She looks out the window and sees countless more. "Where the hell are they coming from?" Belle quickly opens the paper and they both read it together.

Dear, Mr. and Mrs Vile and Despicable Grandparents,   
I recently found out what you two did in my son’s treehouse. Don’t ask how I know, but I know ! Since you had the impulse to act like vermin in my tree, I thought I would send you a few new pets. Don’t be too alarmed, this spell won’t last long. As long as you can keep your hand off of each other for the next 24 hours, the rodents won’t be a problem. Please enjoy my gift to you.   
-Regina   
p.s. I hope you liked the cake.

Rumple and Belle both look over at the cake.

"I thought you made that cake, Belle?" Rumple says in shock.

"I did, I made it with Henry. Regina was no where near that cake… Oh no." Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Oh no? Oh no what?" he frantically asks, pulling up his pants.

"The vanilla, Regina gave us this imported vanilla. Henry said she used it before. She tricked both of us."

"Where’s this vanilla?"

"It’s in the house."

Rumple disappears into the house and finds Regina’s vanilla, then transports back to the treehouse. “Is this it?”

"Yes."

"I’ll be right back"

"Rumple, please don’t hurt her."

"When I’m finished with her, she’s going to wish I had." He disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

Meanwhile Regina, Henry, Robin, and Emma are all sitting down to dinner at Regina’s house. Regina offers Henry another slice of lasagna, as the dining room suddenly turns dark. Everyone in the room freezes, except for Regina.

Rumple appears in the dining room and Regina drops her spatula. “That was a sneaky thing you did dearie, imaginative, but sneaky.”

"I knew you’d appreciate it," she smugly replies.

"What’s the spell?" he snarls.

"Ha ! You think I’m going to tell you? It took me days to get that spell perfect and I’m not going to just hand it over."

Rumple waves his hands and pins her to the wall. “I can figure it out, I have your little potion.”

"By the time you figure it out the spell will be broken and you won’t need it anymore. Just take your punishment and get over it. You had no right doing what you did in my son’s treehouse. If he didn’t build it with his father, I would have burned it down."

Rumple brings her down from the wall and speaks a bit calmer. “You know what Regina, you’re right. Belle and I shouldn’t have fucked in Henry treehouse. I understand your concern about that.”

"Thank you Gold. In a few days this whole thing will be behinds us." She dusts herself off and straightens her pantsuit.

"You think you’re going to get off that easily." He steps closer to her. "You lied to Henry to trick my wife, and that dearie, is something you won’t get away with." Rumple throws a ball of magic at Regina and turns her into a snake. He bends down and picks her up. "I think this looks suits a slithering bitch like you. You should have just dealt with me." He sits Regina across his shoulders and turns his attention to Henry and Emma. He snaps his fingers and send them to Emma’s apartment, with no memory of being at Regina’s. “Don’t you worried about Henry, I’ve taking good care of him,” he says to the scaly queen. “When your spell breaks, I will bring you back.” Rumple vanishes with Regina, leaving Robin Hood frozen in at the dinner table. Regina can take care of him tomorrow.

Rumple returns home to his distraught wife, trying to clean after the squirrels.

"These things are horrible, Rumple. They started chewing on my books." She throws the broom down, fed up with cleaning. "What are you doing with a snake?"

"Hold on, sweetheart." He clears the treehouse and the yard from the pests. Then restores the treehouse from the squirrels damage. "This snake is Regina."

"What?"

"She gave me no choice. She wouldn’t give me her spell and she used Henry to trick you. I couldn’t let her get away with that. This is only temporary, I promise. When her spell breaks, I will undo will mine."

"So we have to look after her for a whole day?"

"I can toss her in a cage and we forget about her. We can even throw in a couple of squirrels." He grins.

Belle giggles and pets Regina’s head. “I think I like her better this way.” She leans in to kiss Rumple, but they both quickly turn away. “This is going to be tough. We can’t touch at all?”

"I’m not sure. I didn’t get anything specific out of her."

"Can we hold hands?"

"We can try." Rumple offers her his hand.

She slowly takes it and they both wait for a mob of squirrels, but they never come. They smile at each other and Belle leans in for a hug.

Rumple quickly backs away. “Hold on sweetheart, we don’t want to push it.”

Belle sighs, “You’re right.” She takes ahold of his hand again. “Can we go in the house? I don’t really want to sleep out here tonight.”

"I’m so glad you said that, I didn’t want to either."Rumple transports them to their bedroom. He makes an aquarium appear on their nightstand and places Regina inside.

They change into their pajamas and lay in bed together.

"We can get through tomorrow, right?" Belle asks.

"Yes, I know we can."

"Goodnight Rumple." She takes his hand in hers.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He squeeze hers tightly.

They sleep throughout the night, only holding hands.

The next morning, Rumple accidentally kisses Belle. He has to clear a whole horde of squirrels from the yard. Other than that mishap, they spend the rest of the day together at the antique shop. Rumple studies Regina’s potion, it’s an interesting spell and he’s quite impressed with it. Belle stays busy by checking up on the inventory. At the end if the day, Regina’s spell is lifted. Before Rumple frees her, they do a little test by having a quickie in the shop. After being sure that there were no more squirrels, Rumple sends Regina home to tend to Robin.

A few days later, life in Storybrooke returns to normal, at least normal enough for small town in Maine. Rumple cracks Regina’s spell and now holds it safely in his shop. Regina apologizes to Belle and Henry for tricking them. Everyone moves on from this embarrassing situation. Even the Gold’s return to having play dates in their treehouse, properly finishing what they started days ago.


End file.
